Tris's Nightmare
by Fallingintofate
Summary: Tris finds herself caught in a war - a personal one. Eric suspects her of Divergence, however, he uses it against her instead of turning her in. How can she escape this horrible blackmail before it's too late? How can she tell Tobias she loves him when she "belongs" to Eric, as he put it? This is rated MA, contains; Violence, rape/sexual content, graphics, suicide, and language.
1. Chapter 1

A Divergent Story (Tris's POV).

The first time I have ever felt free was when I had jumped from the building down to the Dauntless net. I had started my new life.

That was two weeks ago that had long past. It felt like it was ages ago.

Now, I have to endure the training to become a full Dauntless. It's not easy, as expected, but it has its perks. I befriended a girl named Christina, who has been by my side since we first spoke. We have both come very far, considering she is from Candor and I am from Abnegation. _We will both make it through this_, I think firmly. _If only Peter could throw himself over the Chasm, that'd be-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Christina waltzing into the room. She had a bit of chocolate on her face that told me she had been eating some Dauntless cake, the biggest perk of becoming Dauntless, for many. I chuckle to myself as Christina sat on my bed with me. "Tris, wanna do something fun?" She asks in a lively voice. "Depends on what you mean by fun," I respond indifferently, "If by fun, you mean going to eat cake-" I wiped the chocolate icing from her face. "Then yes, I want to do something fun."

"Actually," she says in mock annoyance, "I was talking about going to get some ink on our skin." Her lips pull up into a smirk. I shrug and stand from the bed, stretching with my arms over my head. "Sure, do you have an idea about what you're going to get?" She nods vigorously, "The Dauntless Symbol, of course." I ponder that for a moment, thinking about what I want as we walk to get our tattoos.

Upon walking in, I see Four sitting in a chair, conversing with Tori, the girl that had done my testing. She had told me not to let it slip that I was, what she called, Divergent. They both look up at me, Tori with a smile on her face, and Four, with a small grin on his lips and a serious look in his eyes. I must stare too long, because Christina's words snapped me back to reality. "Earth to Tris," she half whispered, half yelled into my ear. "What?" "You're staring." She drags me by the arm and strides up to Tori. Four moves from the chair, having been done with whatever it was he was getting. He walks passed me and whispers in my ear, "The ravens would look good on you." With that, he leaves Christina and I to get our tattoos.

Nearly an hour later, we leave with our tattoos. Me, with three ravens flying down to my heart and a Dauntless Symbol on my arm. Christina also got a Dauntless symbol. We walk down the corridors, navigating our way back to the dorm. There was a man leaning against the door entrance.

Eric.

I have always disliked Eric. The way he looked at everyone, the way he acted like he stood on high moral ground, the way-

"Hello, Tris," he greets me in a smooth voice. Christina, narrowing her eyes, must feel uneasy about him too. He hardly looked at her when we approached. "I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me, ah, to the train?" I blink a few times, what could he want with me? My heart sinks for a moment, realizing he might have concluded that I was Divergent. Having no civil way to decline without being suspicious, I agree. "Great." He brushed passed me, willing me to follow. Christina and I exchange looks before I walk off after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and I walk in silence towards the train. He walks in front of me while I drag my feet behind him. Whatever this was about, it couldn't be good. He hasn't once looked at me since we left the Compound; only adding to my worries. He could kill me, here and now, if he wanted to. We are completely alone. I force the thought from my head as he comes to a stop near the train tracks. I reluctantly stop at his side, glancing down the tracks for the oncoming train.

"Ready, Stiff?" He asks me, turning to glance at me. Our eyes meet for just a moment before he turns away. I still took notice to the cold, emotionless look in his eyes. The look sends fear coursing through my body, making my heart pound so loud that I'm afraid he can hear it. "Ready," I reply, bending my knees as the train rushes passed. We both jump, and he clears it, making it straight into the car. I barely make it inside. He pulls me to my feet and stares into my eyes momentarily, as if considering, then he throws me away from him.

"Dammit," I curse automatically as I slam into the floor. I roll over on my back to see Eric hovering over me. His lips pull up into a malicious smirk. One that I'd like to wipe off his face. I open my mouth to snarl something at him and he brings his hand across my left cheek. My vision goes blurry for a second, giving him time to pin me to the cold metal ground. His hands hold my wrists in a death grip above my head. "They didn't prepare you for this in training, eh, Stiff?" He taunts, his face inches from mine. The intimidation doesn't show in my eyes. I am Dauntless. I am strong.

I spit in his face.

Eric rears back for a moment, wiping the spit off his face. I kick out and try to wiggle free, but his legs are straddling my waist, and he's much bigger than I am. He wipes his face on the collar of his shirt and grabs my throat this time, stopping my struggles. Gasping, I wrench at his hands to attempt to pull them away from me. "Now, that wasn't kind," he purrs at me, making me loathe him even more. My face begins to grow red from the lack of oxygen. "Ass...hole..." I choke out at him, making him only laugh at me. He loosens his grip, however, and air fills my lungs again. I inhale sharply and glare at him, but say nothing.

"You might want to watch what you say," he leans in and whispers to me, his breath on my ear. "Or someone might let it slip that you're..." he pauses, savoring the word. "Divergent." My body goes rigid with fear, anger, and despair. If he knows, then this assures my death. I don't know if I could lie my way out, Christina says _anyone_ could tell when _I'm _lying. I lay very still and stare up at him innocently, a small smile on my face. "Then kill me yourself," I hiss out at him, challenging him. I realize a moment too late I shouldn't have said that. People don't provoke Eric for a reason.

He seems to ponder that for a short amount of time. "I would love to see you writhe and scream while I kill you," he spoke in a soft, dangerous tone. His eyes show his dark, malevolent nature. "I'd thoroughly enjoy watching the life slowly bleed out of you." My muscles tense, I wouldn't go down without a fight. I would make sure he left with some scars. "But I'm going to make you a deal instead." He pets my hair, watching me inquiringly. "What is it?" "You, Stiff, will come to me at my request. You will obey my commands. You will do what I say, when I say it." He grabs a fistful of my hair. "You will be, in clearer terms, my _bitch_."

"Or?" I demand, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. I would have done so, but it is obvious he has the upper hand. "I announce that you are a Divergent. A traitor. Then I will request to execute you myself. I will make your death slow. Painful. I will not show you mercy." The look in his eyes told me that this wasn't a lie. I will have to agree until I found a way out, for the time being. "Deal." His eyes lock on mine greedily. He gets off me, releasing the pressure he had on me. He walks to the car door, his eyes still on me. "See you around, Stiff." He jumps, leaving me in the car alone.


End file.
